Another Fun Day
by RazorPet
Summary: The title has nothing to do with content!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a first for me. None of the characters expressed are mine and were actually pirated from the true author! Now without further ado I bring to you.. *drops dead*  
  
*Curtains up* CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!  
  
Once upon a time in a galaxy far, far away otherwise known as Europe, there was a boy. This boy was named Harry Potter and he had a few issues in his young life even though he was only 15 years old. He attended a school called Hogwarts where he was learning of his true heritage of wizardry.  
  
Enough of that here's the real deal. Harry was a real bad and nasty kid. His thoughts were perverted and he seemed to have a knack for corrupting all his friends. Someone could say something like yellow banana and he would break out laughing. Harry had several good friends. One was Hermione Granger. She was an ex-heroin addict who just stopped using. Another was Ron who had a thing for wizard weed. (The same as normal weed just magical. More magical that is.) A third was named Millie. Everyone called her Mill for short. She had a yellow banana fetish. She just loved yellow bananas.  
  
Even though it was only one week into the first semester at Hogwarts school, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Millie were already getting into trouble. They had a weekend free to visit Hogsmeade and Harry spent it shopping the black market (yes the wizard black market) for items of "interest" (porn, guns, and drugs) As you can tell he isn't exactly an angel. When he ran into Millie in the middle of town on his way back she was looking into a erro...exotic fruit store. Harry started to talk to her about his very interesting summer break:  
  
"So the Dursleys left me home this summer, right, so I took the opportunity to get drunk and VEVERMIIND! I mean I was so wasted with Hermione that odd things started to VEVERMIIND! And while she was freshening up I was busy drilling though the bathroom wall with what little coordination I had left. When I finally managed to drill though the shower I got hit in the face with a yellow VEVERMIIND! Even though she was wasted beyond belief she managed to cast an "impotence" spell on me. She's a good bitch errrr witch even when she gets drunk so needless to say with that spell on me I didn't get VEVERMIIND!" "That's lovely", she responded dryly. "Now if I had emotions I would care about your pitiful humanly not getting anything and not beating Ron (8 days man 8 days) at his own game!"  
  
Harry fell over, stunned. "You.You...You...grrrrrrrrr..."  
  
"Yes I however had a wonderful time learning the full uses of YELLOW BANANAS on my break. It was lovely. I also got this new Muggle thing called AIM. People with screen names like Light Cat Sender kept saying they were me!"  
  
"That's very nice", Harry said as he started to follow the first hot fully clothed in robes girl he could find.  
  
  
  
Ha that's it!!!!!! OR is it????? Yes till I get bored again! 


	2. Another Amusing Day

Chapter 2  
  
Well here it is the second chapter in my stupid story. Yeah I know it makes no sense but what the heck!  
  
It was their second week that Harry noticed that he hadn't had a good smoke in at least 2 days. "Hermione," he whined, "Can you make me some of that WIXARD WEED that Ron likes so much. I haven't even tried it yet and we've been here for like 5 kabillion days!!!!"  
  
"Harry we have only been here for 2 weeks."  
  
"Well it seems like a kabillion weeks!!!!"  
  
"Harry, you're so intelligent," Hermione said in a flirtatious sort of way.  
  
It was then that Harry realized that Hermione was really hot since her description fits that of the way too cute actor that plays her in the movies. He silently thought of things he would never have thought while sober. He knew he was with her while they were drunk but this feeling was real and he knew he was clean since Dumbledore seized his stash of Wizard Whiskey. He made up his mind something had to be done.  
  
"Harry.Harry?" Hermione said waving her hand in front of his face which had sort of a O_O expression on his face. "Oh oh sorry about that," he said dazed and confused. "Don't think about the tit just try and do your breast..^_^" Hermione gave him an odd expression. "We were talking about Wizard Weed. Weren't we?" All the same a grin had crept onto her face at the thought. "I MEANT DON"T THINK ABOUT THE TEST JUST TRY AND DO YOUR BREST. I MEAN BEST!!!!!!!" "Wizard weed, Harry, Wizard Weed." "Oh." Harry was blushing like a mofo. "Sorry just a bit out of it today. And it has nothing to do with the LSD I stole from Ron yester...Oops...errrrrr."  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT!  
  
Harry slipped into the prefect bathroom silently. He knew that Hermione would be there soon. She was a prefect even in her young, drug addicted age and always came to freshen up at around 9 every night. Sometimes Millie came too but Harry knew she was in detention for the "misusing" of a yellow banana in the same bathroom only nights before. His mind wondered back to Hermione.  
  
As he sat hidden in a stall he heard the door slowly creep open and a girl in a robe appear. 


	3. Another Fun Night

CHAPTER 3!!!!! MWHAHAHAHA!! Well this is it. The much anticipated chapter 3! More jokes more everything.!  
  
To his utter horror it was none other that MILLIE!!!!!!!! He fell over dead.  
  
No just joking. It really was Hermione. She silently crept over to the huge spa like tub and proceeded to turn on all the taps. The tub filled with water and many thick, pink bubbles. She went to another tap which, to Harry's horror, gushed out yellow banana shaped bubbles.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!" he exclaimed frantically as he jumped from his hiding place and tackling a half naked Hermione away from the evil banana bubbles.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing here?" she shouted, half flattered by the way he was looking at her and half offended.  
  
"Came to ummmmmm take a bath *cough* with you *cough*." He mumbled.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? Come on in with me! Hurry up and get your clothes off!" She gleefully shouted at him.  
  
He quickly took off what he was wearing and slipped into the warm bath water. Hermione was playfully splashing him with a mischievous look on her face. She moved closer to him.  
  
Harry was starting to sweat. "This is so much easier when you're drunk," he thought as he felt her smooth, way-to-perfect body touch his. "Hmmmm," he sighed happily as she proceeded to press herself against him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" Harry awoke on the floor of the prefect bathroom with Mill standing over him. "What the hell?? But but but you're Hermione!!!"  
  
"No, no silly she just left. You missed us comparing bra sizes. I'm almost glad. But now we are here together," she said with temptation dripping from every word. "Come on Cat."  
  
"My name is Harry."  
  
'AHHHHHHHHH" Millie woke up on the floor of the prefect bathroom. She heard odd noises coming from the tub.  
  
She ran over and to her horror Harry was playing with Hermione WITH HER BANANA!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO not my bestest yellowest one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled as she hurled herself on the couple. 


End file.
